


All 100’s Eve

by Sam_Jake126



Series: Tales of the Bunker Years [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: It’s halloween for the 100!Miller and Jackson decide to host a Halloween party in the Bunker, complete with costumes and their attempt at trick or treating.Spacekru takes the time to host their own Halloween, but it only takes one John Murphy to screw things up for all of them.Finally, Clarke and Madi are adjusting well to their new life, but Clarke still is teaching her traditions. Things goes swimmingly until Madi wants to dress up as her favorite delinquent.





	1. The Bunker

Miller and Jackson had been adjusting to their new lives for the past six months. The couple spent their days taking turns to care for their Mary. 

The mornings were when Jackson came back from work. He always took the night shifts at the hospital wing, so that Miller could have time off and their daughter could sleep with at least one of them. They all ate breakfast together, then Jackson went to sleep for a few hours while Mary rested. Miller worked all day, attended meetings, and then came home to eat with his husband and daughter. Their system was nearly flawless. But, it wasn’t nearly as much time as they wanted to spend. 

Jackson rolled over on his side and looked at his daughter playing with the doll Niylah made her. She was precious. Small, gentle, undernourished, and innocent. She was also bored. All. The. Time. Her little ginger hair was finally growing out a little and her lips were even redder. She was beautiful. And she’d hopefully grow into a beautiful young lady, as well. Only if they ever get out of this place. 

At dinner that night, Miller and Jackson were pretty silent, as Mary had fallen asleep early and didn’t want to wake her. Their room wasn’t too fit for a child and certainly not three people. Octavia had made an exception due to Miller’s high status on He council and Jackson being an essential member of the Bunker. And of course, Mary was the only thing that made her laugh. 

The first room was the kitchen which consisted of a table, chairs made by Nathan, and plates they kept in a basket. Then a sheet separated the kitchen from the bedroom. A bunk was cut in half for the boys and a bassinet for Mary. It was cramped, but it was home. 

“I have an idea for something, but it’s totally crazy.” Miller chuckled a little, but was curious about what his boyfriend was going to ask. “What if we have a Halloween party? We need a little fun around her. Nothing has really happened since the wedding. And that was forever ago.” It was true. The wedding was the event of the year. And now it was all work. 

“So the entire Bunker dresses up and goes door to door begging for scraps? Not sure how great that’ll go. And, you know, the fact it’s probably nowhere near Halloween.” 

“Yeah, but everyone loves Halloween.” He couldn’t argue with that. Miller finished his food and took Jackson’s hand. 

“I like it. Want to tell Octavia or would you rather me?” He already knew the answer. Miller was one of the few people Octavia listened to about almost anything. Their bond was insane. Beautiful almost. “I’ll tell her tomorrow morning. She and I are working on something with the hydro farm and have time to talk.” Jackson was giddy now. He couldn’t wait to tell Abby. Abby. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea.


	2. Spacekru

“Alright. Everyone take one slip. Just one.” Monty passes around a bowl containing seven pieces of paper. Seven names. “Okay, now open them.” Bellamy chuckles when he sees Echo’s name and plants a kiss on her cheek. She shows him her paper and his name is written across it. Murphy gagged. He, of course, had to get Raven. Of all people. 

“Monty, almost all the couples have each other. Except for Emori and Murphy.” Raven rolls her eyes as she looks down at Emori’s name on the paper. She wanted Murphy. She had an idea and everything. 

Monty had Murphy  
Murphy had Raven  
Raven has Emori  
Emori had Harper  
Harper had Monty  
Echo had Bellamy  
And Bellamy had Echo

They all split off to decide on ideas for each other. Bellamy and Echo decided to just tell each other their ideas and have a couples costume. 

“What if we do Clarke and Lexa?” Echo suggests, but Bellamy shoots it down. Not Clarke. Don’t talk about Clarke. “Princess Leia and Luke?” 

“Hippies and Hicks. I’ll be a cowboy and you’ll be Little Miss Flower Power.” Echo liked it. They would win for sure, if this was even a competition. 

“Alright, so I had the idea of you and Monty being something from a book,” Emori started “Like wizard of oz! Ooh! Harper could be Dorothy and Monty could be the scarecrow.” 

“Why not the tin man?” She rolled her eyes at the boy’s comment. 

“No one likes the tin man. He’s just there because he has to be.” Their plan was a go, so that left Emori’s, Raven’s, and Murphy’s. 

 

Murphy sulked in the corner for awhile before Raven went over to him. She’s noticed the bags under his eyes getting deeper, but hadn’t said anything. 

“You haven’t given me a costume, Murph.” She sits next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. “I’ll just pick myself. Maybe I’ll be a fairy princess or something.” He chuckles and she smiles. “I made you laugh. I haven’t heard that sound in awhile.” 

“Yeah, well shit went down if you hadn’t noticed. Emori isn’t exactly talking to me much.” The falling out wasn’t something he saw coming. “Just be some historical female icon to boost your self esteem.”

“Rosie the riveter? She was a strong female.” Murphy did have to admit she’d look great as her, but would never say it to Raven’s face. 

“Sounds good. Just say I said that.” She put a hand on his shoulder as she got up. 

“Of course, Murphy.” She left with a wink that sent a slight chill down his spine. He hadn’t thought about her in that way in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Clarke and Madi! Hope y’all enjoy


	3. The Ground

Clarke sat outside her home and soaked in the fall morning. It was clearly fall. The trees she once saw green and vibrant were now dark and orange. She and Madi were finally in a good place to be comfortable here. It was long enough. 

“Clarke,” Madi came out of the house and smiled at her adoptive mom. “Your new drawing is really pretty. What is it?” Clarke looked down at the paper she was holding. It was of a witch, a full moon, and pumpkins. Halloween. 

“Well, it’s inspired by a holiday. We used to celebrate it all the time on the Arc. It’s called Halloween.”

“Hall-Halloween?” Clarke nodded. Madi was slowly leaning traditions and lingo. Maybe it was proper time to tell her about Halloween. “What do you do?”

“Well, everyone dresses up as someone or something. Then we all get together and have a party. Sometimes the little kids went around the Arc and elders gave them prizes.” Madi liked the sound of this already. Everything Clarke said made her interested, but this was awesome. 

“Can we dress up?” Clarke chuckles a bit and nods. “Yay! What should we be?” 

“Well, I’ll have to look around for supplies. We could be witches, cats-“

“I want to be Octavia Kom Skaikru.” Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. “C’mon, Clarke! She’s like amazing and you said I could dress up as something I want.” 

“Never said those exact words.” She knew this would be a bad idea. Octavia has always been her favorite. But, is that good? Maybe she’ll see the caring part of Octavia, and not all the others.


End file.
